


Who The Hell Is Steve?

by TheLiveshipParagon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Begging, Brainwashing, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Feelings, Home Invasion, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Avengers, Hydra Steve Rogers, Mentions of Luke Cage, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: In a world where Hydra has control of the Avengers, New York is a dangerous place to live in. You find that out personally when you return to your apartment and find you’re not alone.*Please do not replicate my work without my express permission*





	Who The Hell Is Steve?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, Smut, Dominance
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- TLP xx

You threw your keys in the fruit bowl as you got back into your crappy apartment on the seventh floor.

Another long night of cleaning up the messes of the all out rebellion against Hydra in the ER and all you wanted to do was shower and crawl into bed. You’d seen things tonight you really shouldn’t have.

As you kicked off your shoes, you set the coffee machine onto automatic, throwing a mug under it. At this point caffeine didn’t even keep you awake any more, it was just purely a habit.

You’re about to strip off your shirt when you hear a noise in your bedroom and you grab a bread knife.

“Who’s there?” you call out like a dumbass because no intruder in their right mind is gonna answer you.

Nothing, just like you expected.

You move towards the door of your bedroom, hand hesitating over the handle. You were a little afraid to open it.

You’d heard stories about people going missing in the area, taken by the superheroes who’d been brainwashed by Hydra. Just last week one of your neighbours was snatched by the dumpsters by none other than Luke Cage.

You weren’t about to take any chances so you readied yourself, depressing the handle before you jump in, brandishing the knife but there’s no one there and it doesn’t look like the window has been tampered with.

You relax, wandering towards the bed and flipping your lamps on, only to hear a rush behind you and before you could turn, a hand was clamped over your mouth and the knife was shaken out of your grip before your arms were locked against you.

“Quiet now,” came a male voice.

You tried to struggle, god knows you tried but he was obviously enhanced. Was this really happening right now?!

“Stop doing that,” the voice came again, closer to your ear and you felt something cold against your cheek that was maybe leather. The hand moved away.

“What do you want?” you ask, dreading the answer.

“Just to hide out. I didn’t think anyone was here. This place is always in the dark.”

“I work at the hospital, cleaning up your shit might I add,” you sass back. “I don’t have the luxury of being home much.”

“Got some attitude, huh?” comes the mirthful response. “That’s rare. Usually people are crying right now, begging for their lives.”

“Just do what you have to, I don’t care any more. This is a fucking awful world,” you sigh.

“Listen, I’m just here to hide like I say. I have people looking for me.”

The other hand moved off and you spun around, looking into one of the most famous faces in the world.

“Steve Rogers?!”

“Who the hell is Steve Rogers?” he says in confusion. “People keep calling me that.”

“It’s your name.”

“My name is The Loyalist. It’s the only name I have.”

“No it’s not,” you square up to him. “You’re Steve Rogers. You were Captain America.”

His hand grips the front of your shirt, yanking you in the air like you weighed nothing and you tried to kick your legs at him.

“Very fiery,” he notes, almost curiously. “I’m not this man.”

“Put me down!” you yell, swinging wildly in his grip.

“Will you be calm?”

“Maybe.”

“Not good enough.”

“Fine! Yes!”

You’re set back on the carpet again and you back away from him a little, scared that he could manhandle you so easily. He just looked at you with a hint of amusement.

He was nothing like you used to see on the news. The shy, slightly awkward nobility was just gone and in its place was this cocky yet dangerous attitude that didn’t fit with his All American aesthetic.

“So I’ll be taking your bed tonight. I can’t trust that you won’t turn me in so it’s your choice. I can either kill you or tie you up.”

“Well gee, aren’t I spoiled for choice?” you can’t help but saying.

You’d been up for nearly twenty four hours by this point and you couldn’t control yourself. You had no filter, no self preservation instinct.

“You’re funny,” his mouth quirks up into a smirk. “Decide.”

“Just tie me up then,” you hold out your hands. “I’ve pulled an eighteen hour shift and I’m tired and I want to sleep.”

He pulls out a rope from a utility belt before hesitating.

“Is it that bad? In the hospitals I mean?”

“Why do you care? You cause it all right? You and the rest of your Hydra Avengers. You just steal people off the streets for your fucking army and slaughter everyone else.”

“Not all.”

“My ER says differently. The blood on my scrubs says differently.”

“Would you rather I put you in the chair then? You could forget this life. Work for us. You’re obviously dedicated.”

“No.”

“Stubborn little girl, aren’t you?” he curls his lip before advancing on you, backing you into the wall before he’s pressing his entire broad frame against you.

You try to push him away but he just gathers your wrists in his hand, intricately weaving the rope around them until you can’t move them before he holds them above your head, the other hand trailing down your jawline as you squirm away.

“You could be a great soldier, you know. If we enhanced you,” he murmurs.

“Just go to sleep,” you hiss. “The quicker morning comes the quicker you’re gone.”

“Aww, you don’t like me?” he pouts, his eyes flickering with unknown intent. “Your body is saying something different, sweetheart.”

“Fuck off,” you snarl.

“Language,” he mocks, pressing himself even closer against you. “What a filthy mouth you have.”

“Go to sleep Captain.”

“Is that my new pet name?” he laughs. “I kinda like it. I kinda like you. I might take you with me tomorrow morning.”

You just sag in his grip, knowing it was impossible to fight back. If Steve Rogers wanted to kidnap you there was not a damn thing you could do about it.

He picks you up and throws you over his shoulder before dumping you unceremoniously on the bed and lashing your bonds to the headboard. Then he just takes off his boots before climbing in next to you.

“Are you seriously trusting I won’t get loose in the night?” you try and wriggle your wrists.

“Yes. I was taught well,” he shrugs. “And if you do I’ll just tie you right back up.”

“Look, I’m not gonna try anything. Just let me out. I can’t sleep like this.”

“Shame.”

“Please?”

He rolls onto his side, looking at you and pursing his lips as if considering something, “Since you asked so nicely. I think you know if you try and escape now that I’ll kill you.”

“Yeah yeah,” you roll your eyes. “Just get on with it. I’ve got work at eleven tomorrow.”

He laughs before untying you and waits to see what you’ll do. When you just pull the sheets up and settle into the pillow he seems to relax a little.

Maybe you shouldn’t have drifted off so quickly next to a mass murdering ex-superhero but it really was a long shift.

 

**

 

You awoke sometime around four a.m. with the heavy sensation of something behind you and on you.

When you regathered your senses, you realised what was happening. Steve Rogers had spooned you in the night and had his arm over you. You could feel the fluttering of his steady breathing making your hair shift.

What the fuck should you do?

You managed to turn over and saw his serene face as he slept, looking every inch like the golden boy you remember from the Battle of New York days when you admired him. What on earth had Hydra done to him to make him this way?

You’d been hearing stories of ‘The Chair’ but you didn’t know exactly what happened. Maybe they tortured people.

Whilst you’re looking at him, his eyes suddenly fly open and you jump as he holds you tightly, so tight you feel like your ribs are starting to be crushed.

“Why?” he says around a dry mouth, licking his lips and blinking himself awake.

“Why what?”

“You had the perfect opportunity to kill me right now.”

“Oh…..I didn’t even think…..”

He was right. You could’ve. You kept a pistol in your bedside cabinet but you’d not even attempted to reach it.

“Why?” he repeats.

“I don’t know,” you answer honestly. “I was just thinking about the man you used to be.”

“You know, people keep calling me Steve but they’ve never told me much about him.”

“Have you never been curious to look?”

“Not part of the mission,” he states blankly.

“Steve Rogers was a good man. He was selected for a supersoldier program because he didn’t want fame or glory, he just wanted to do the right thing,” you parrot off your history lessons. “He crashed a plane carrying a nuke into the ocean and froze to death but S.H.I.E.L.D brought him out seventy years later. He’s been the symbol of American freedom for decades. Whenever I saw you in interviews you seemed so humble, so normal, kinda shy.”

“I see.”

He went silent before releasing you a little. You both just stared at each other for a while.

“So you had a crush on Steve Rogers, huh?” he smirks.

“What?! No!” you bluster.

“You know a lot about him,” he points out. “Lemme guess. You’d watch him on the TV and wonder if he’d ever spot you in the street and sweep you off your feet.”

“Just shut up and go back to sleep,” you hiss, feeling that wave of tiredness again.

“Well if I look like him, don’t you want your dream to come true?” he props himself up on his elbow, leaning over you slightly.

“Don’t use him as an excuse to flirt with me,” you glare at him. “There’s nothing of Steve Rogers left in you. Hydra took care of that. I’ve seen what you’ve done.”

“But you haven’t seen me when I’m not on missions,” he leans further down. “You think I’m the bad guy here? That woman I killed in Times Square was going to set off a suicide bomb and kill hundreds. Would you have preferred I let her do it?”

“She’s only doing that because your fucked up Hydra Avengers keep trying to oppress everyone!” you argue.

“So it’s alright for her to murder innocent people along with some of us?”

He’s got you in a bind and he knows it. The unnaturally cocky grin widens on his face.

“You’ve gone quiet, sweetheart,” he notes with glee. “Am I making sense? I told you, I’m not the bad guy.”

“Then why do I keep seeing what I see in my hospital? I can’t ever unhear the screams,” you whisper and he actually looks disturbed.

“Me neither,” he whispers back. “I’m not supposed to say this but I have nightmares sometimes.”

You look at him in shock and he just gives you a sheepish expression that looks  _very_  much like the Steve Rogers you’ve seen on the TV. Maybe he was still in there somewhere.

“Me too,” you reply. “Ever just want to run away from it all?”

“Yes.”

He then claps his hand over his mouth like he’s trying to stifle his next sentence. His eyes go wide and you know he didn’t mean to react.

“I think about it all the time,” you carry on, trying to get through to the man who was once Captain America. “Just packing a suitcase and running off to England. They’re still fighting back over there and people are free. They can live how they want to live, do anything they wanna do.”

“You know the Prime Minister is a Hydra pawn, right?” Steve cuts in and your heart just sinks. “They’re only putting up a pretend fight because a controlled rebellion is better than a rebel faction.”

“Oh….”

He looks at your crushed face and unexpectedly gives you a soft kiss on the forehead.

“I’m sorry, doll,” he seems genuinely upset. “I didn’t mean to stamp on your fantasy. There is a true rebel faction in South Africa if that gives you peace.”

“It does.”

You’re noting more of a Brooklyn accent keeps slipping back. Maybe you’re pulling Steve Rogers to the surface because the arrogant boogeyman of Hydra was fading quickly.

“I like you,” Steve smiles. “I’m glad I picked this apartment. This is the longest conversation I’ve had….in months. You need to come with me when the coast is clear.”

“I can’t leave. I have responsibilities. People are counting on me,” you frown. “I-”

But your next sentence is swallowed by his insistent mouth and your brain shorts out, only taking in the fact that the former Captain America was kissing you. Never in your dreams did you expect that to actually happen.

“You’ll come with me,” he says more forcefully. “I…I need you….I feel calm around you. You help me.”

“I need to help others.”

“No.”

He’s rolled on top of you and you have no idea what to do. You’re not fighting back any more and you don’t know why. The man above you was just so broken but you could see some part of that nobility was still there and you wanted to help him reclaim the man he used to be.

“Steve-”

“The Loyalist,” he corrects.

“No, Steve,” you say firmly. “Accept me calling you Steve and I’ll kiss you back.”

“Fine. Whatever gets you off, sweetheart,” the neutral accent slips back. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

You lean up and give him a long kiss before pulling away, “Steven Grant Rogers. Born in Brooklyn. Best friends with James Buchanan Barnes. Your mother was Sarah Rogers.”

He stiffens a little, his face screwing up in pain before he uses that aggression to rip your shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Then he dives on you, kissing with such passion you go slightly dizzy.

“Captain America, you fought the Red Skull in the 1940s,” you continue as he savages your neck with hungry motions. “You loved a woman called Peggy Carter.”

Then he stops completely before his face hovers over yours, the bullishness gone, only a concerned confusion remaining.

“My…my best girl?”

“Your best girl,” you confirm, thankful your theory was paying off.

Steve Rogers was definitely still in there and if you could get him back, the world might stand a chance again.

“I….I…I can’t-” he howls a little in pain before shaking his head and the Hydra agent settles back in his features. “I can’t wait another second. I need you.”

Your bra is shredded into tiny scraps of fabric and he’s almost devouring you, a pent up ache for closeness and you’re stuck between emotions of pity and sparkings of arousal.

“Steve-”

“Call me the other thing,” his tongue darts in circles around your nipple before biting at it.

“Captain-”

“Just Captain, sweetheart and a captain gives orders,” there’s a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “So strip.”

“Make me,” your natural defiance rises up.

“Oh….you wanna play it that way, huh? I  _really_  like you, doll,” he smirks, before yanking your jeans off with such force that you’re twisted over onto your front.

Two hard smacks to your ass make you squeak before you hear that mirthful chuckle, “I guess I like the fiery girls.”

You scramble back to face him before shoving him hard in the chest and, caught off guard, he sprawls onto his back and you leap on him, grabbing the discarded rope from earlier and trying to tie his hands together but it was fruitless. All Steve had to do was sit up, encircle your body with his broad arms and then flip you under him and your little attempt to restrain him was over.

“Cute,” he laughs. “I  _definitely_ picked the right apartment.”

You squirm under him but he manages to force your legs apart and starts rolling his hips against you, grinding. Even through the thick leather of his uniform you can feel the hard press of something very solid against you. He was enjoying this a lot.

“If you can’t behave I’ll tie you up again,” he threatens, but the tone is more playful. “Don’t be a bad girl. Bad girls don’t get rewards.”

“And what do good girls get Steve? Ice cream?” you sass.

“Well if you have any in the freezer I will gladly put some where you can lick it off,” he chuckles. “Come on, babydoll. Don’t tell me you don’t feel this too? This pull? This bond? We connect. I need you.”

And you kinda did. You felt like you desperately wanted to help Steve and there were so many times you could’ve run or tried to kill him but you wanted to save him. You did also just  _want_  him.

Captain America, being overtly dominant in your bed. God help you.

“You do, I can see it,” he grins. “Be mine. Come with me. Help me. Please.”

You’re sure Hydra agents weren’t supposed to say please.

“Steve-”

“Nuh uh, sweetheart. You know what I wanna hear.”

Looking up into his dark lust filled eyes you lost all sense of what you were trying to do. Fuck, you’d never had somebody look at you this way before. It was so….primal.

“Captain?”

“There’s my girl,” he praises. “Does my girl want something from me?”

“Don’t you dare make me beg.”

“So you don’t want it? Okay then,” he moves off you, leaving you completely bare and exposed on the bed.

You chance trying to spring up from the bed and making a run for your kitchen but he grabs you easily out of the air as you leap from the mattress and pins you back down.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he smirks. “That was the most half-assed escape attempt I’ve ever seen.”

“Fuck you,” you spit.

“Oh I intend to,” he growls next to your ear. “But once you ask me nicely, or are you just such a nasty girl that you can’t be polite?”

“Since when does not-Steve Rogers care about being polite?” you shoot back.

“You’re right,” he muses. “I should just take what I want, shouldn’t I? I am the one in charge here after all.”

He effortlessly keeps you pinned with one hand whilst the other strips himself of his uniform and you can see the pure slab of muscle underneath peppered with fresh scars, most on the chest that look like circular burn marks of medical pads. What the hell had they done to him?

Steve picks you up and throws you back up the bed before advancing on you like a predator. You wished it wasn’t such an alluring motion because you really should be terrified about now but you were just intrigued instead.

“Not running now, are we?” he quirks up an eyebrow before sliding his hand underneath your head and grabbing the hair by the root. “Because you like this. You want to be my best girl.”

You’ve lost your ability to speak. You can only nod dumbly like an idiot before his mouth is on you again, his warm body moving against your own.

“God you’re beautiful,” he groans but the accent has broken down into the New York one again and you feel like his old self is rising to the fore, mingled with the aggression of his new self.

As he’s grinding against you, you can feel yourself becoming more and more aroused, slicker between the legs as his cock glides against you with ease, giving you just enough friction to tease but not enough to get off.

“Did you want something?” he laughs when you start whimpering a little. “Come on, say it. Tell your Captain. I might even be nice and give it to you.”

You’ve lost all sense of how dangerous the man was above you. Your lust had completely overridden your common sense because the next thing that came out of your mouth you were horrified to hear yourself saying in retrospect.

“For the love of God, just fuck me!”

“Hmm?” he draws it out even more with a particularly slow roll of his hips. “I didn’t quite get that, babydoll.”

“Fuck me, Captain.”

“ _There_  we go,” he chuckles darkly before driving himself up to the hilt in you, making you arch up.

Steve Rogers was not a small man by any means and you felt stretched beyond what you were used to, a pleasurable ache already starting.

“God you’re so tight,” he remarks, resting on his elbows now and hissing through his teeth.

“No, you’re just unnaturally big,” you counter. “Jesus that serum has effects.”

“Dreamt about this Steve Roger’s cock a lot, have you?” he bites your earlobe gently. “Dreamt about him fucking you? How does this compare?”

“Just move and I’ll let you know.”

“Still fiery, even now,” he laughs. “I’m gonna love having you as my girl.”

Then he snaps his hips and you possibly might have woken your remaining neighbours because the noise that comes out of you is pornworthy. The ex-superhero shows you exactly how the serum affects his stamina because he doesn’t let up on the brutal pace he’s setting,

He hikes your thighs up around him, seemingly wanting to keep you as close to him as possible whilst one hand acts as support and the other cups your jaw, keeping you from turning away.

“Look at me,” his tone gets more authoritative. “I want to see your eyes when I’m fucking you.”

You usually hated keeping eye contact with sex but his gaze was so intense you couldn’t look anywhere else. He really seemed to be getting off on your expressions.

He leans back, throwing your legs over his shoulders, keeping that same rapid pace but now he used the pad of his thumb to draw circles around your clit whilst watching his cock disappear into you, over and over.

“Oh you should see the view, sweetheart,” he groans loudly before biting his lip.

“I have a pretty good view too,” you rasp, your fingers twisting into the pillow. “Fuck, Steve.”

He rams himself hard into you, “Again. Say it again.”

“Fuck, Steve!”

You were getting close, the telltale wave of pressure building. He seemed to sense it because he applied more pressure to his movements, buried his cock deeper into you.

“You gonna cum for me?” the arrogant smirk plays across his face.

“Yes!” it comes out as more of a cry.

“Go on then, let me see.”

And the band of pressure snaps. You give no regard for noise as you cum hard, clenching around him and shaking with your aftershocks.

He drives into you as deep as he can go before you feel his cock twitch inside you and he bellows hoarsely, fading to a loud grunt as he spills into you before letting your legs down and almost collapsing on top of you.

You didn’t mean to but you ended up petting his rumpled blond hair, the overgrown strands falling across his face. He holds you like he’s afraid you’ll disappear.

“I’m sorry,” comes the small voice.

“Why?”

“I feel like that was wrong, that I shouldn’t have been so forward,” he hides his face in your chest.

“Steve, it’s alright. I wanted it too,” you assure him and you note he doesn’t try and fight you on the name thing any more.

“Help me.”

Was all it took some affection to bring Steve Rogers back from Hydra control? Dare you believe it?

“How?”

“We run. We run to South Africa and we try to help the others. I know I don’t deserve your help after what I did but…”

He finally looks up and the expression is completely different from the man you first saw yesterday. It’s softer, it’s unsure, it’s worried.

“Are you back, Steve?”

“I…I don’t know. I just remember a chair and the next thing I knew I’m in this place with you in the bed and even that’s hazy until now. I just get snippets of memory and I remember South Africa being important and that the other Avengers had gone missing.”

“Hydra has them. They have them all. S.H.I.E.L.D fell.”

“My God,” he breathes. “Will you help me save them?”

“I don’t know what I can do,” you murmur. “I’m just a nurse.”

“But you helped me break free,” he insists, moving off you and lying on his side to face you. “You’re still not running either, even though I was awful to you.”

“Steve, it’s fine,” you repeat. “I think you can tell I enjoyed that.”

He blushes a deep red, the colour reaching into his hairline, “So did I. It’s…it’s been a long time.”

“Me too.”

“I understand if you’re afraid to leave, to go. I’ll gather up my things and if you want to join me, I’ll make sure to keep you safe,” he promises.

“Alright, let’s do it,” you nod, jumping up and redressing in comfier clothes before grabbing a dufflebag and stuffing items into it.

Steve puts his Hydra suit back on before retrieving the infamous vibranium shield and he waits patiently as you condense your life.

This was completely insane, right? One night you were cleaning up the mess of the ex-superheroes and the next you were fucking Captain America and breaking him out of Hydra control. Now you were going to flee the country with him.

A crash from the bedroom has you running out of the bathroom straight into the path of Tony Stark in the Iron Man suit and Thor, both bearing the colours of Hydra on their apparel. They were restraining Steve.

“We heard you were AWOL Loyalist,” Tony tuts. “Not very sporting…or loyal for that matter. We’re here to take you home.”

“Let him go!” you shout, picking up the shield, although you didn’t have a clue what use you would be to the situation.

“And who is this maiden?” Thor surveys you. “Is she yours, Loyalist?”

“Just leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this. I just broke in here to rest,” Steve tries to protest.

“Those bedsheets say otherwise,” Tony notes. “Thor, grab her. She’s his little piece of apple pie ass.”

You stood no chance against a supersoldier and even less against a god. He just encircled you in one brawny arm and you were stuck fast, unable to move and breathing was becoming difficult.

“Let her go!” Steve tries to squirm away.

“If you agree to come back quietly we will do,” Tony offers. “Hell, we’ll even bring her with us so you have a toy at basecamp.”

“She needs to stay, she’s a nurse, she helps people,” Steve tries to reason.

“Ohhhhh,” Thor looks at you from above. “A healer. That’s incredibly useful. Our last one tried to defect.”

“You know, I hear tell that there’s a slot open?” Tony jokes almost conversationally. “Grab her anyways.”

“I’m so sorry,” Steve says balefully to you, a solitary tear tracking down his cheek. “I never meant for this to happen.”

“I know,” you say softly. “I know.”

 

**

 

The Loyalist hot foots it to the medical bay, his arm bleeding from his latest mission to take down a terrorist ring aiming to blow up the Hydra Tower in New York.

He’s not speeding up because he’s anxious about the wound though. He’s just anxious to see you again.

It was a poorly kept secret that you and he were involved but Hydra allowed it on the basis that you never went on missions together and you kept him grounded.

“Back again so soon?” you put your hands on your hips, giving him a withering look. “It’s only been five days.”

“I wanted to see you.”

“So you got stabbed?”

“Well…that just happened anyway.”

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that? Get on the table.”

“Yes, Nurse.”

He jumps onto the table and sheds his uniform before you end up straddling him to clean the wound out.

“Don’t be so formal,” you wrinkle your nose. “There’s no guards around today.”

“Alright, N,” he smirks. “Does that mean we can….”

You look around yourself quickly, scanning for noise, “If we’re quick, L. I don’t wanna get caught bent over the desk again.”

“I mean you could just come to my quarters, you know,” he shrugs.

“I will, after I finish my shift,” you tap him on the nose. “But if you want me now you gotta be quick.”

“It’s a tall order but I think I can manage it,” he laughs, gripping you by the waist and rolling you under him. “Gonna be a good girl for me?”

“Aren’t I always, Captain?”

God you know what that word did to him. He had no idea where you’d come up with saying it but it got him so hard when you did.

“Oh I know you are. You’re my best girl, N.”


End file.
